Mordecai Mounds vs. Bugs Booms: Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Super Hero War Riders of Final Battle Featuring Power Rangers x Masked Rider x Kamen Rider x VR Troopers x Beetleborgs
Mordecai Mounds vs. Bugs Booms: Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Battle is a TV all star live-action/animated movie Cartoon Network confirmed to release in Janurary 13, 2016. Synopsis The Mordecai Mounds & Bugs Booms are fighting each other. It seems like the fighting is connected to the The Empire. Bugs Booms are working for the Empire to form the The Empire-Booms Alliance. Bugs Bunny is trying to defeat Mordecai. The Empire Leaders were planning to rule Earth. Future Omega Ranger, Golden Mellenium Ranger, Guardian Omega Ranger, Power Rangers, Masked Riders, Kamen Riders, VR Troopers, Cybertron, Dark Heart, Beetleborgs, Karato, Silver Ray & Astralborgs will be joining the fight to protect world peace. Plot During on the jungle, The Empire were searching for something out there while Barranco was on a mad mood to take revenge on the rangers. But then, when the expected happen,it was revealed that Bugs Booms worked for the Empire, and they have found an strange technical device that makes them powerful than ever. While at Harwood, the empire fleet invaded it to destroy everything, along with a new battleship called the empire black skyship. Soon, Mordecai saw the Bugs Booms and believes they betrayed the heroes. The M.Ms and B.Bs fight each other until the Empire Black Skyship extincted all of the power rangers. After Mordecai and his team teleported to the Hall of Legends, they still believe the B.Bs have betrayal, and so they decided to take revenge on them back and avenge the rangers. Future Omega Ranger, Golden Mellenium Ranger & Guardian Omega Ranger tells the Mordecai Mounds to get help from the Mega Rangers their at Ernie's BrainFreeze. It's up to Mordecai to find them at Ernie's BrainFreeze. While at the moon, the Empire were building a revival portal 6000 to revive something. Barranco sees Barranco clone 3, giving him a surprise gift. What he opened was the Dark Drystal that helps revives deceased evil, to become master of them. As he put it in, it opens, saying porgress loading in 1%. Barranco knew it would take hours, but he didn't mind. Characters Mordecai Mounds *'Mordecai' (Eka Darville) *'Rigby' (Ari Boyland) *'Benson': (Leo Howard) *'Pops Maellard': (Russel Brand) *'Skips' (Diedrich Bader) *'Margaret' (Lucy Hale) *'Eileen' (Lara Jill Miller) *'Audrey' (Zendaya) *'Thomas '(Jason Marsden) *'Techmo' (Steve Blum) *'Ben Tennyson '(16 yr old) (Yuri Lowenthal) *'Gwen Tennyson '(16 yr old) (Ashley Johnson) *'Kevin E. Levin '(Greg Cipes): is a Human/Osmosian hybrid and was a team member of Ben's Team. **'Zed '(Paul Eiding): Kevin's Dog *'Rook Blanko '(Bumper Robinson): Ben Tennyson's new partner *'Julie Yamamoto '(Vvyan Pham): Ben's current girlfriend. *'Kenneth Tennyson' (Will Friedle) *'Lucy Mann' (Tara Strong) *'Gumball Waterson' (Jacob Hopkins) *'Darwin Waterson' (Terrell Ransom Jr.) *'Anais Waterson': (Kyla Rae Kowalewski) *'Jeannie': (Rose McIver) *'Chestnut': (Tone Lōc) *'Jenny': (Megan Grano) *'Vincent': (Doug Lawrence) *'Wendy': (Vanessa Marano) *'Jimmy': (Milo Cawthorne) *'Jeremy': (Zac Efron) *'Mikey': (Angus T. Jones) *'Rick': (Adam Irgoyen) *'Maggie': (Taylor Spreitler) *'Erica': (Bella Thorne) *'Dave': (James Woods) *'Rayona': (Kimberley Brooks) *'Mike': (Vincent Tong) *'Ike': (Brent Miller) *'Gary': (Matt Hill) *'Jane': (Li Ming Hu) *'Jonsey': (Kirby Morrow) *'Joseph "Joey"': (Dan Ewing) *'Jones': (Mike Ginn) *'Jessica': (Dove Cameron) *'Monica': (Aubery Plaza) *'Sonia': (Ellen Page) *'Janice': (Debby Ryan) Allies *'Future Omega Ranger': (Greg Yoder) *'Golden Mellenium Ranger': (Dan Mayid) *'Guardian Omega Ranger': (Rob Riggle) *'Gosei': (Geoff Dolan) *'Tensou': (Estevez Gillespie) Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Power Rangers Zeo Power Rangers Turbo Power Rangers in Space Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers Time Force Power Rangers Wild Force Power Rangers Ninja Storm Power Rangers Dino Thunder Power Rangers S.P.D. Power Rangers Mystic Force Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Power Rangers Jungle Fury Power Rangers RPM Power Rangers Super Samurai Power Rangers Super Megaforce |Jake Holling |- |width="20" style="background-color:yellow;color:black;"|(Super) Megaforce Yellow |Gia Moran |- |width="20" style="background-color:blue;color:white;"|(Super) Megaforce Blue |Noah Carver |- |width="20" style="background-color:Grey;color:Gold;"|Robo Knight |Robo Knight |- |width="20" style="background-color:silver;color:black;"|Super Megaforce Silver |Orion |} Saban's Masked Rider Masked Riders Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Kamen Riders VR Troopers |- | style="background-color: blue; "|VR |Ryan Steele |- | style="background-color: silver; "|VR |JB Reese |- | style="background-color: red; "|VR |Kaitlin Star |- | style="background-color: black; "|Dark Heart |Tyler Steele |} Big Bad Beetleborgs Beetleborgs Metallix The Empire-Armada-Booms-Robo Rider Army Alliance #'General Barranco':( leader and lord of the empire) #'King Bowser':( 2nd leader and lord of the empire) #'King Pig':(3rd leader and lord of the empire) #'Andre': #'Commander Brocoli Overlord' #'King K Rool' #'Skynet' #'Lord Hater' #'Dark Bun' #'Chef Cochon' #'Pink' #'Barranco Jr' #'Bowser Jr' #'Peepers' #'Betrayus' #'Butt-ler' #'Buttocks' #'Dark Mordo' #'Prince Vekar' - Warstar Armada Prince #'Princess Levira' - Top Lead Scientist #'Damaras' - Warstar Armada General #'Argus' - Warstar Armada Swordsman #'Vrak' - Warstar Insectoid Prince #'Bugs Bunny': (Patton Oswalt) #'Daffy Duck': (H. Jon Benjamin) #'Porky Pig': (Joey Lawrence) #'Pete Puma': (Neil Patrick Harris) #'Marvin the Martian': (Patrick Stewart) #'K-9': (John Goodman) #'Foghorn Leghorn': (R. Brandon Johnson) #'Lola Bunny': (Kristn Schaal) #'Tina Russo': (Reba McEntire) #'Petunia Pig': (Melissa Joan Hart) #'Road Runner': (Frank Welker) #'Rebecca Holiday': (Grey DeLisle) #'Hector the Bulldog': (Frank Welker) #'Circe': (Tara Jayne) #'Rex Salazar': (Daryl Sabara) #'Bobo HaHa': (John DiMaggio) #'Finn': (Jeremy Shada) #'Jake': (John DiMaggio) #'Caesar Salazar': (Freddy Rodriguez) #'Agent Six': (Wally Kruth) #'Miss Prissy': (Cat Deeley) #'Slowpoke Rodriguez': (Kevin Michael Richardson) #'Floyd Minton': (Samuel Vincent) #'Flame Princess': (Jessica DiCicco) #'Rodney Rabbit': (Chuck Deezy) #'Tasmanian Devil': (Jim Cummings) #'Mac and Tosh': (Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell) #'Tweety': (Jonah Hill) #'Noah Nixon': (Fred Savage) #'Speedy Gonzales': (George Lopez) #'Deputy Dusty': (Frank Welker) #'Yabba-Doo': (Frank Welker) #'Scrappy-Doo': (Frank Welker) #'Scooby-Dum': (Frank Welker) #'Flim-Flam': (Susan Blu) #'Miyumi': (Kelly Hu) #'Marcie Fleach': (Linda Cardellini) #'Duke and Annie': (Frank Welker and Jennifer Hale) #'Count Dregon': #'Nefaria': #'Cyclopter': #'Doubleface': #'Gork': #'Fact': #'Plague Sentry ': #'Diskey': #'RoboRider': #'Red Plython': #'Goldex': #'Shadowborg': #'Red Robo Rider': #'Dark Robo Knight': (Chris Auer) #'Scorch': #'Snapper' #'Jellica' #'Master Xandred' #'Octoroo' #'Sculpin' #'Oculous' #'Megahorn' #'Black Lance' #'Mig' #'Benglo' #'Admiral Malkor' #'Creepox' #'The Messenger' #'Metal Alice' #'Kamdor' #'Professor Cog' Legendary Ranger Mode *Legendary Ranger Mode **Super Megaforce Red - TBA **Super Megaforce Blue - TBA **Super Megaforce Yellow - TBA **Super Megaforce Green - TBA **Super Megaforce Pink - TBA **Super Megaforce Silver - TBA Transcript *(The movie starts at the jungle where the Empire fleet are searching for something) *'Barranco': Com on soldiers keep on working, while it needs to cool my mood! *'Krusha': Um boss, why are you in a bad mood lately? *'Barranco': Well you see, from the previous movie, I have lost my alliances named the armada, robo rider army andnthe rest of the rangers' enemies including ice dooms. Defeated by the heroes alomg with the rangers! *'Krusha': I am gonna miss and avenge them too, but I think I know what will cheer you up! Getting another team to join our side! By the way, you broke the 4th wall. *'Barranco': Wait a minute, what does breaking the fourth wall mean? *'Krusha': It means a cartoon character talked to the audience or said something like "in the next episode". *'Empire Navisgator': My lord, we have found something! *'Barranco': What is it? *'Empire Navisgator': We have a surprising trump card as our comrades. *(A live-action Lucas's dad arrives) *(Bugs Booms arrives) *'Barranco': Welcome, Luca's dad and Bugs Booms. *'Bugs Bunny': Hello, my lord. I will trying to defeat Mordecai. *'Daffy Duck': We gonna battle the Mordecai Mounds. *'Luca's Dad': I'll help the Bugs Booms. My lord. *'Barranco': Good. Say hello to the Empire Dark skyship. with these Legendary Phantom Ranger Keys we gonna use it to opened up the way to the subdimension! *'Porky Pig': let's do this. *'Empire Navisgator': We have epecially found something called the brave snatcher, it gives power! *'Barranco': Then I shall have its power, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!! *(Title Card: Mordecai Mounds vs. Bugs Booms: Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Battle) *(Scene starts at Harwood Country the Mordecai Mounds are riding with their airboards but then The Empire fleet approached) *(At Empire Fleet) *'Barranco': Okay Gang. They forcus on the real target. This been change of plans. Send in The Rabbid Mechas *'Peepers': Yes, my lord. *(The Empire send the Rabbid Mechas by going to destroy the Mordecai Mounds) *'Mordecai': CRAP!!!!!! Its a bunch of Rabbid Mechas! *(They attacked the Mechas, and sudeenly sees the Bugs Booms leading the rest of the Empire scouts) *'Mordecai': You! (Jumps on Bugs and angerly gots on him) I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!!!!!!! *'Bugs Bunny': True. We are undercover. We work for Barranco. We are Bugs Booms. We do not work with Mordecai Mounds. *'Mordecai': If Bugs Booms get in our way... ...then we'll defeat them! *(The Empire Black Skyship is killing all of the rangers) *'Barranco': Yes rangers, fall as you can! Once I bring the rangers' enemies back as revived, I will become supreme leader of them and the Empire fleet will continue to be in my command. *'Zelok': Not bad at all my lord, but how are ya gonna revive them. *'Barranco': Not sure yet. *(Back with the teams fighting each other without suits) *'Mordecai': Quickly, we need to get out of here, the Empire will march victory for evil! *'Gumball': No! Lets keep fighting! Even without the suits! Trivia *Power Rangers Energy Chasers & Power Rangers Dino Charge are working together. *Bugs Booms are working for Barranco. *This is the final installment of the Laff-A-Lympics Movie. Gallery 03.jpg Img 2.jpg Black Galleon.jpg|Empire Black Skyship Gray & Cyan.jpeg Go-busters253a.jpg NDVD 400.jpg|Energy Chasers Rangers All 10 Dino Charge!.png|Dino Charge Rangers Gray.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-02-03-15h43m21s186.jpg Cyan.jpg 4651e8a4.jpg 20.jpg|Skyship & Black Skyship 2d6aeb84.jpg 2013 3 24 1 57 21.jpg 20140323102019.jpg|Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Masked Rider Warrior Leader & Masked Rider V3 arrives with their motocycles GokaigerVsGobuster 6.jpg|Mordecai as Super Megaforce Red & Energy Chaser Red sees Lucas as Dino Charge Red up here Crisis Fortress in Movie War 2010.jpg|Super Spiderbase Kyouryuu043.jpg|Luca's Dad is transform into Silver Dino Charge Ranger 19.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-22-15h35m25s243.jpg 135259357805517.jpg 38.jpg 1384216766792.png|Robo Rider & Red Dino Charge Ranger Dd6d2bcc.jpg See also *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie at the Super Sentai Wiki *Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai at Kamen Rider Wiki *Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z at Tokupedia Wiki Who will win? Mordecai Mounds (10/10) Bugs Booms (0/10) Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon Network productions Category:Movie